Locating a vacant parking space is an ordeal that causes frustration for many commuters. Even if a commuter pays to enter a parking lot, valuable time is wasted searching for a parking space within the parking lot. In many instances parking lots that service hospitals, airports, mass transit stations, entertainment forums, shopping malls, and the like are always the most crowded, when time is the most crucial. As regions become more populated, finding a vacant parking space will become increasingly difficult for commuters.
Conventionally, commuters drive around and look for vacant parking space. Recently, several current devices have attempted to facilitate locating a parking space. In particular, an existing system for locating vacant parking spaces within a garage provides drivers with a map of available parking spaces. However, the conventional, and existing methods of parking management are not efficient as the map is manually updated and may be inaccurate. Furthermore, even if the map is accurate, many drivers may not be able to quickly locate the vacant space due to the complex nature and architecture of parking garages.